


I Know You Won't

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know you won’t-Carrie Underwood (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Know You Won't

**Author's Note:**

> I know you won’t-Carrie Underwood (Pandora)

Megatron meets Optimus Prime in battle. Punch for Punch, swipe of an Energon sword for blast from the cannon. 

“Only one will be standing after this battle,” Megatron growls as he grabs Optimus Prime’s shoulders and hits him against the trees in the forest. 

“You will be the one to fall,” Optimus Prime lunges for the larger mech as he regains his balance. Their fight lasts on through the hour. Both mechs leak Energon. Their fights always ended in a stalemate. They never could finish each other off. They both knew it too. Deep down in their sparks, they wanted the same thing. Peace. Both wanted to see peace for their race and the rebuilding of Cybertron.


End file.
